Influence
by Layla Guilden
Summary: Ma première fic, soyez indulgents! : John et Sherlock passent la soirée à Baker Street et échangent leurs idées sur l'influence qu'une personne peut avoir sur une autre. Juste un moment de répit dans leur existence mouvementée! - avec un second chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir! :)

Je me présente, je suis Layla Guilden - c'est le nom du personnage principal d'un roman que je sus en train d'écrire, en fait :) - j'écris depuis des années (surtout des poèmes en fait...) et ceci est ma première fanfic *stressée*. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer, mais aujourd'hui, l'inspiration est venue, et je me suis laissée guider...

Le texte est actuellement inspiré d'une discussion que j'ai eue avec un très bon ami sur nos influences l'un sur l'autre, et j'ai trouvé que ses mots pourraient parfaitement coller dans la boucle de notre séduisant détective *_*

Cette fic sera peut-être traduite en anglais, si les échos que je reçoit pour la version française sont bons :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis, donc, j'en ai même absolument besoin pour être rassurée à propos de mon 'talent' *kof kof*

Evidemment, **je ne détiens pas les droits** sur la série _Sherlock_, ni sur Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ;)

* * *

La toute première fois où j'ai rencontré Sherlock Holmes, j'ai compris que ma vie venait de prendre le plus grand de tous les tournants de mon histoire.

Au départ, lui et moi étions juste _collègues_, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler. Nous nous étions associés par facilité, parce que rien à ce moment-là ne s'y opposait, et parce que, dès le départ, nous avions senti en l'autre ce qui nous manquait à chacun. Il savait lire les gens, je me laissais guider et piétiner par eux. Je connaissais les émotions qu'il refusait de laisser émerger en lui.

Sherlock est un pur génie de l'observation, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi un fameux égoïste, un homme froid et stoïque, et, au fond, un sacré connard. En tout cas, la plupart du temps, et avec la plupart des gens. Ce serait me vanter que d'affirmer que peut-être son comportement change en ma présence, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tous ces moments où il a baissé sa garde devant moi, et je suis à peu près certain que oui, je suis quelqu'un de spécial pour l'incroyable être humain qu'est Sherlock Holmes.

Il est assis dans le salon en ce moment, et je le regarde travailler, plongé dans les documents concernant l'affaire en cours. Il tourne les pages à une vitesse impressionnante, en maître de la lecture en diagonale, et repère comme on respire les erreurs les plus flagrantes en un battement de cils. Son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il compulse les informations recueillies en un documents virtuel mieux organisé, et plus accessible. Sherlock Holmes, roi de l'organisation, est pourtant un colocataire désordonné, qui laisse trainer chemises et draps de lit sur le canapé.

La scène a un côté domestique. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rester là, à le fixer, à l'examiner, mais je repense aux mots que nous avons échangés récemment, à ce qu'il m'a dit, et à cette sorte de douceur dans la façon qu'il a de s'adresser à moi depuis peu. Alors que je commence petit à petit à faire mes propres déductions, Sherlock explore ses sentiments et la façon qu'il a de les exprimer. Découvrir l'amitié lui a probablement été bénéfique, dans un sens.

Je souris à cette pensée, à la simple idée que je suis l'ami de cette créature extraordinaire. Me dire que j'ai réussi à voir au travers de sa carapace, que je peux dire ce qu'il pense à la façon dont il fronce les sourcils, ce qu'il ressent à la manière dont il serre les poings. Je me sens tellement fier d'être là, dans la chaleur de notre salon, un soir de mars, et de pouvoir simplement rester assis à le regarder, à le contempler. Ce n'est pas de l'observation. Je porte sur Sherlock Holmes le regard que certains réservent aux œuvres d'art. Et je le fais consciemment.

"John ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher ni de sursauter en étant violemment sorti de ma rêverie ni de frissonner en entendant le son de sa voix. Une voix profonde, insidieuse, étourdissante…

"John !"

"Oh, désolé, Sherlock, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Un problème ?"

"Quel genre de pensées ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Sincèrement, John, cela fait au moins dix minutes que tu me fixes, et que ton expression passe sans transition de la contemplation à l'inquiétude, et je crois avoir vu toute la gamme de tes sourires défiler sur ton visage. A quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Euh… Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu lever la tête, alors comment diable… Non, oublie ça, je ne veux pas savoir. "

"John, je ne voudrais pas me répéter, mais tu étais plongé très profondément dans tes pensées. Ce qui explique que tu n'aies pas remarqué que je te fixe également depuis cinq bonnes minutes."

"Oh." Ce qui voulait dire je venais d'être disséqué sous tous les angles. Fantastique.

"Alors ?"

"Rien d'extraordinaire, à dire vrai. Je me remémorais certaines de nos aventures, et je me disais que j'avais énormément de chance d'être l'ami du grand Sherlock Holmes. Je me disais que j'avais beaucoup appris en matière de déduction et d'investigation, et j'espérais t'avoir apporté quelque chose en échange."

Un long silence suivit ma réponse. Sherlock semblait contemplatif, et je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir rassuré ou inquiet. Je détournai mes yeux de lui pour regarder au dehors les passants de Baker Street. J'étais en train de me demander si notre voisine d'en face était chez elle ou pas lorsque Sherlock me sortit une nouvelle fois de ma rêverie.

"Je pense qu'il serait ridicule de dresser maintenant le bilan de ce que nous nous sommes apporté l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour organiser ce genre de listes. Il n'y a pas assez de données que pour arriver à une classification concluante de nos influences respectives. Même si j'admets que certaines choses sont d'ores et déjà observables, nous ne pourrons faire un véritable bilan que sur notre lit de mort. Pas la peine donc de s'attarder là-dessus."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement blessé par les mots de mon ami. Il a raison, évidemment – il a toujours raison. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je dresse au jour le jour les moindres changements dans mes habitudes, dans mes réflexions, dans la façon dont j'envisage le monde. Par contre, je suis incapable de savoir s'il a changé en rien à mon contact, si en tout cas il _sent_ que quelque chose a changé. Je me surprends à soupirer doucement, et je courbe l'échine pour appuyer mon front contre le bois sombre du bureau.

"John ?"

Le ton est plus doux, presque inquiet. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard. Il s'est levé et se tient à quelques pas de moi, à côté du canapé. Je me laisse emporter par le bleu presque métallique de ses yeux. J'aime comment ses iris, d'ordinaire si froids, peuvent s'illuminer et devenir chaleureux lorsqu'il sourit, ou quand il va jusqu'à rire…

"John ? Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, Sherlock, tout va parfaitement bien."

"Je ne pense pas… Tu pleures, John."

Je porte mes mains à mon visage pour me rendre compte qu'il a raison, que des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que rien puissent les arrêter. Dieu, que j'aimerais le faire rire, que j'aimerais que le métal de ses yeux soit toujours réchauffé par un sourire, comme j'aimerais que cet homme soit heureux !

J'essuie lentement mes joues, et je lui souris.

"Tout va bien, Sherlock. Une émotion de passage. Tout va bien."

Je prends mon air le plus rassurant, j'arbore mon plus beau sourire, celui qui monte jusqu'à mes yeux, et qui fait toujours sourire mon colocataire en retour. Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception, et Sherlock récompense mes efforts avec un sourire de son cru, illuminant son visage déjà si séduisant.

"Thé, Sherlock ?"

Les mots magiques, ceux qui mettent fin à toute discussion. Il me répond d'un hochement de tête, et je me dirige lentement vers la cuisine, concentré sur cette petite tâche quotidienne, pour fuir mes propres pensées.

Le temps s'écoule lentement pendant que nous sirotons notre thé. Je me suis installé sur le canapé, en face du fauteuil dans lequel Sherlock travaille, et je le regarde boire doucement une gorgée de thé, toujours concentré sur l'affaire en cours. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

"John ? Je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu m'observes encore."

Pris par surprise, je manque de laisser tomber ma tasse de thé, que je pose sur la table basse avant de répondre.

"Désolé, Sherlock. C'est assez apaisant de te regarder travailler. Et assez agréable aussi."

"Plait-il ?"

J'essaye de combattre, sans succès véritable, la rougeur qui me monte lentement aux joues.

"Je veux dire… C'est l'expression de ton visage qui… Enfin…"

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de m'enfoncer comme ça... Mieux vaut opter pour le silence.

"John..."

"Désolé, Sherlock, je réfléchis un peu trop en ce moment."

"Je vois ça. Quelque chose en particulier retient ton attention ?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas, Sherlock, je pense à tout ce qui a changé dans ma vie récemment, et je n'arrive pas à décider si j'en suis heureux ou non."

Je laisse ma tête reposer sur le dos du canapé et je contemple le plafond, attendant la réponse de mon colocataire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va me répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire moi-même, et je me concentre sur les fissures qui courent entre le lampadaire et le mur qu'orne la cheminée.

"Des regrets ?"

Surpris à nouveau par la soudaine réaction de mon ami, je sursaute légèrement. Lorsque je tourne mon regard vers lui, je remarque que son visage est toujours tourné vers son écran, bien qu'il ait cessé de taper sur le clavier.

"Aucun regret, Sherlock, aucun."

La tension semble s'échapper lentement de ses épaules, comme s'il était soulagé d'un poids, et la valse de ses doigts reprend de plus belles sur les touches noires et blanches de son ordinateur.

Pense-t-il vraiment que je puisse regretter une seule seconde de cette nouvelle vie en sa compagnie? Je ne regrette rien, non. Les poursuites en taxi, les courses folles dans les rues de Londres, les bagarres avec les criminels, les longues séries de déductions où chaque nouvel engrenage qui se met en route allume une étincelle dans les yeux de l'homme incroyable qui m'a accepté dans sa vie... Impossible de regretter quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock s'est à nouveau arrêté de taper. Nos regards se croisent, et je sens la tension monter à nouveau, comme s'il se posait à son tour mille questions et qu'il n'osait pas les laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Sherlock ?"

"Moi non plus je n'ai pas de regret."

Un instant, mon cœur cesse de battre, pour reprendre vie à un rythme frénétique.

"J'en suis très heureux, Sherlock."

Mon sourire monte jusqu'à mes yeux, et à ce rythme-là, il va s'étirer jusqu'à mes oreilles. Sherlock ne regrette pas que je sois là, avec lui. Il n'a pas envie que je m'en aille, il a probablement aussi peu envie que moi que tout cela s'arrête. C'est parfait, tout est parfait.

Le thé, dans la tasse abandonnée, est devenu froid. Le trajet qui me conduit jusqu'à la cuisine pour la remplir à nouveau me fait passer à côté de mon colocataire, et je m'empare de sa tasse également, par _habitude_. C'est devenu une routine, le fait de toujours faire du thé pour deux. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi le fait d'avoir des habitudes avec Sherlock fait naitre une sensation étrange dans mon estomac.

Je dépose la tasse pleine à portée de sa main en retournant à ma place sur le canapé. Le bruit sec de l'ordinateur qui se referme me fait sursauter. Sherlock se lève, s'empare de sa tasse, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, étendant ses jambes interminables sous la table basse. Il boit lentement une gorgée de thé brulant et ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation de chaleur et celle du sucre courant dans ses veines.

Le silence s'étire, tout doucement, à travers la pièce. Je souris en repensant à ce que ma mère disait du silence quand j'étais enfant, qu'il était comme un chat : il pouvait s'étirer, se faire paisible ou agressif, ne pas se faire remarquer ou être incroyablement perturbant. Le chat de notre silence, à ce moment, se contente juste d'être là. Il dort doucement sur les genoux de Sherlock, et se contente de ronronner pour attester de sa présence. Mais mon ami a visiblement décidé de secouer le chat.

"John ?"

"Oui, Sherlock ?"

"Je suis désolé si j'ai été blessant tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas dire que rien n'avait changé dans ma vie depuis que nous avions commencé à travailler ensemble. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas facile, même pour moi, de savoir jusqu'où va l'influence que nous avons l'un sur l'autre. Je remarque que tu es plus observateur, et moi moins fermé, mais ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Je sais qu'il y a une influence mutuelle, et cela me suffit."

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Sherlock avait en fait vu que ce qu'il avait dit m'avait blessé. Il avait été attentif à ce point-là, au point d'être lui-même troublé par ma réaction et d'y réfléchir, pour comprendre le cours de mes pensées et trouver les mots justes pour que je comprenne le sien.

"John ?"

Je suis encore resté silencieux trop longtemps. Je secoue doucement la tête.

"Tout va bien, Sherlock. Encore une fois, tu es tombé juste. Merci."

"Merci ?"

"D'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer ça. D'être le plus incroyable et le plus exaspérant de tous les colocataires. D'être Sherlock Holmes, d'avoir raison sur tout. De m'avoir fait une place dans ta vie, dans ton espace. De laisser trainer des expériences dans le frigo et de toujours trouver les bons mots pour te faire pardonner. Merci, Sherlock."

Un instant, il semble complètement décontenancé, à cours de mots. Sa tasse vide va rejoindre la mienne sur la table basse, puis il se laisse retomber contre les coussins. Je peux presque voir tourner à pleine vitesse les rouages de son incroyable intellect. Lentement, il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me laisse à nouveau emporter par le métal de ses iris, incroyablement chaleureux, étrangement. Mon cœur s'emballe légèrement à l'idée que, peut-être, ce sont mes mots qui ont réchauffé le gris de ses prunelles...

"C'est moi qui devrait te remercier, John. J'ai passé toute ma vie dans la plus infernale des solitudes, à attendre sans jamais vouloir me l'avouer que quelqu'un s'arrête, me regarde, et me comprenne vraiment. Certains sont juste passés dans ma vie. Mais toi, John, tu es le seul qui soit resté. Le seul à supporter chaque jour mes caprices, mes humeurs, mes lubies. Alors c'est à moi de dire merci, John. Merci d'être resté. Merci d'avoir rempli le vide de mon existence."

Les mots me manquent. Je ne pense pas que les mots soient suffisants, d'ailleurs. Alors je fais la seule chose qui me semble cohérente qui me traverse l'esprit à ce moment-là : je me penche lentement vers Sherlock et j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras, dans une étreinte douce, mais ferme, à travers laquelle je laisse transparaitre toute la tendresse, tout l'amour que j'ai pour cet homme...

_'Est-ce que je viens juste de penser que j'aime Sherlock ?'_

Lentement, ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille et il me rend mon étreinte, presque désespérément. Je réalise que Sherlock doit manquer de contact physique autant que moi, à ce moment-là. De ce qu'il m'a dit de son enfance, il n'a pas été énormément câliné par sa mère, et j'imagine mal Mycroft Holmes prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Je réalise toute l'importance que mon geste doit avoir pour lui, et je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir gâché ce moment de douceur entre nous.

Je caresse doucement ses boucles sombres et je sens la tension contenue dans son corps s'en échapper petit à petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration devient égale, et je me retrouve assis dans le canapé, les bras pleins d'un Sherlock profondément endormi. Je contemple son visage, paisible, débarrassé de son habituel froncement de sourcils ou de tout sourire narquois. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas souvent, et je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller. J'arrange délicatement nos membres sur le canapé pour qu'aucun de nous ne se retrouve courbaturé au réveil, et je m'endors paisiblement, noyé par l'odeur de Sherlock et drapé dans sa chaleur.

Alors que je dérive lentement vers le pays des songes, j'accorde une dernière pensée à mon adorable et exaspérant colocataire, à peine conscient de toute la tendresse contenue dans le simple 'merci' qu'il m'a adressé.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu! :)

~ Layla


	2. Chapter 2

C'est encore moi! :)

Oui, oui, j'ai commis un deuxième chapitre à ce qui devait être un OS - enfer et damnation, Sherlock, tu auras ma peau!

Merci aux quelques reviewers qui ont pris la peine de me donner leur avis sur mon écriture! Je vous le promets, je ne ferai plus pleurer John T_T Comme je l'avais expliqué, je me suis basée sur une conversation que j'avais personnellement vécue, et je trouvais que John avait droit au moment de faiblesse que je ne me suis pas accordé... C'est peut-être difficile pour certains de s'en rendre compte, mais quand de tels mots sont prononcés sans émotion et avec froideur, il est très douloureux de les entendre :/ Même si je suis d'accord avec vous : en le relisant, j'ai trouvé ce passage bizarre, mais j'espère être pardonnée pour mon inexpérience - s'il vous plait? *s'incline très bas*

Voilà donc la suite et la fin de _'Influence'_, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la première partie - j'ai écrit la scène de baiser que je voulais écrire à la fin du premier chapitre... Bon, ça reste 'achement soft, mais je sens que le slash ça ne va pas être trop mon truc, ou peut-être après _beaucoup_ d'entrainement xD Ou alors, ça ne collait pas vraiment à l'ambiance de cette histoire, que je voulais calme et domestique :) J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a ;)

Evidemment, **je ne détiens toujours pas les droits** sur la série _Sherlock_, ni sur Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman :)

* * *

Le chat de notre silence s'étirait paisiblement dans les rayons du soleil lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Sherlock était toujours paisiblement endormi dans mes bras, la tête posée sur ma poitrine, mes doigts emmêlés dans sa sombre chevelure. L'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée indiquait 8:00, et la ville au-dehors se réveillait doucement, au rythme des taxis et de leur valse lente.

Sur la table basse vibrait la raison de mon réveil. Avec un grognement et la lenteur d'un homme encore endormi, je tends le bras pour me saisir de mon portable et appuie maladroitement sur le bouton 'décrocher'.

"John ?"

_'Lestrade.'_

"Oh, bonjour Greg."

"Je te réveille, peut-être ?"

_'Absolument.'_

"Absolument pas. Quel est le problème ?"

"Je n'arrivais pas à joindre Sherlock, et il ne m'a pas envoyé le fichier qu'il m'avait promis hier, j'étais un peu inquiet."

_'Oh.'_

"Pas d'inquiétude, Sherlock est juste en train de dormir, Greg. Je lui demanderai de t'envoyer le fichier dès son réveil."

Réveil qui semble imminent, d'ailleurs, à voir la façon dont mon colocataire commence à remuer dans son sommeil.

"… On parle du même Sherlock ?"

"Sherlock est peut-être un génie, mais il reste un être humain, Lestrade, son corps a de temps en temps besoin de repos."

Sherlock ouvre lentement les yeux et me regarde, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Je remarque que mes doigts sont toujours mêlés à ses boucles, et je dégage ma main pour caresser doucement sa joue. A l'autre bout du fil, Lestrade me pose une question que je n'entends pas.

"Bonjour, John."

La voix est un peu rauque, encore fatiguée.

"Bonjour, Sherlock. Bien dormi ?"

"Mmmm."

Il repose sa tête contre ma poitrine et referme les yeux. Je reviens à la réalité en entendant crier l'inspecteur dans le combiné.

"Pas la peine de hurler, Greg !"

"Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe, nom d'un chien ?"

"Tout va bien, Sherlock vient juste de se réveiller."

A la mention de son nom, mon colocataire, sans ouvrir les yeux ni lever la tête, me présente sa main tendue, et je lui passe le portable.

"Fichier clôturé. Envoyé d'ici 30 minutes. Bonne journée."

Il raccroche, dépose l'appareil sur la table basse, puis se réinstalle confortablement, les deux bras autour de ma taille, la tête sur mon cœur. Incapable de m'empêcher de sourire, je lui rends doucement son étreinte, le visage envahi par ses cheveux, les poumons pleins de cette odeur de ville, de science et de savon qui lui est si particulière. Ne me demandez pas ce que sentent la ville et la science. Il faut avoir une fois dans sa vie rencontré Sherlock Holmes pour le savoir.

"John…"

"Oui, Sherlock ?"

"Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps… Merci."

Je ne peux retenir le sourire qui illumine mon visage. Je viens également de passer une de mes meilleures nuits depuis que je suis rentré d'Afghanistan. Je me contente de lui répondre en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi, pour profiter du doux ronronnement du silence, roulé en boule devant la cheminée. Mon ami lève les yeux vers moi, et je suis soufflé par la chaleur de son regard, par le métal fondu de ses prunelles. Je me sens passé aux rayons X de ses talents, et il me sourit, satisfait sans doute du résultat de son analyse. Il se lève et s'étire, avant de me tendre la main pour me remettre sur mes pieds.

"Petit déjeuner ?"

"Juste du thé, merci, John."

Depuis quand le mort _'merci'_ est-il devenu si agréable à entendre ?

Je me laisse entrainer par la routine, l'eau pour le thé, la bataille avec les expériences du frigidaire, la réalisation que des courses seraient plus que nécessaires pour assurer notre survie à tous les deux. Remplir les deux tasses de thé, ajouter deux sucres dans celle de Sherlock (celle avec les motifs bleus), la lui apporter dans le salon, retourner chercher ma tasse (celle avec les motifs argentés) et mes toasts dans la cuisine, les mettre sur un plateau et rejoindre mon colocataire sur le canapé. Laisser le chat se promener dans la pièce et effleurer les meubles, laisser le silence se déposer doucement sur les quelques minutes qu'il me reste avant que les rouages de l'intellect de Sherlock se mettent en route.

Pendant que le cadet des Holmes occupe la salle de bain, je lave les tasses, le plateau, je fais mentalement la liste des courses pour la prochaine fois. Lorsqu'il sort, enroulé dans une immense serviette de bain, je file prendre une douche rapide, en sachant que, lorsque j'en aurai fini, je trouverai un Sherlock impeccablement habillé en attente sur le canapé.

"Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un message. Il a bien reçu le fichier, mais il n'a pas compris son organisation. Il m'attend."

Je suis un peu surpris par la dernière partie de sa phrase (_'J'aime un peu trop quand il dit 'nous', je crois...'_), mais je me contente de hocher la tête et de finir de me sécher les cheveux pendant qu'il enfile son imperméable et qu'il noue son écharpe autour de son cou. Je replie la serviette et je fais volte-face, avec l'intention de retourner dans la salle de bain, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon ami, prêt à partir, et dangereusement proche de moi.

"Sherlock ?"

Il aplatit du plat de la main une de mes mèches folles, avant de laisser glisser ses doigts le long de mon crâne, caressant ma joue au passage.

"Bonne journée, John."

Le temps de reprendre mon souffle, et la porte de l'appartement s'est déjà refermée. Dans un coin de la pièce, le silence se moque de mon embarras et se fait les griffes sur les rideaux.

_'Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais j'ai l'impression que notre discussion d'hier n'y est pas pour rien.'_

Je secoue légèrement la tête et je mets ma réflexion de côté pour l'analyser plus tard. Il est temps de remplir le frigo avec quelque chose de comestible.

Je quitte _notre_ appartement (_'Il faut vraiment que mon estomac cesse de papillonner comme ça'_) pour me rendre à l'épicerie, au coin de la rue. Dans ma poche, mon portable émet le _bip _caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un sms.

_'N'oublie pas le lait - SH'_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'allais faire les courses, mais il s'agit de Sherlock Holmes, après tout, pas la peine de se poser la question du _comment_ ou du _pourquoi_.

_'J'ai une longueur d'avance. Déjà dans le panier - JW'_

Je continue ma progression entre les étagères, en sifflotant doucement. J'en suis aux conserves quand le second message arrive, et son contenu me fait presque lâcher mon panier.

_'Il reste des bandes dans la pharmacie ? - SH'_

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? - JW'_

J'ai tapé ma réponse aussi vite que possible, mais celle de Sherlock tarde à arriver. Inquiet, je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers les caisses, pressé de rentrer. La caissière a presque fini de scanner la dernière bouteille de lait quand un sms arrive enfin.

_'Anderson a été particulièrement désagréable. Je viens de rentrer. - SH'_

_'Je suis chez nous dans 5 minutes - JW'_

J'embarque le sac en plastique que j'ai rempli au fur et à mesure et je me précipite vers le 221B Baker Street, en combattant tant bien que mal les papillons qui s'affolent dans mon estomac (_'Chez nous, chez nous,...'_). Je déverrouille rapidement la porte et je monte deux à deux les marches qui mènent à _notre_ salon. En ouvrant la porte, je découvre une scène qui manque de me faire lâcher mon sac de commissions : Sherlock, la lèvre tuméfiée, en train de se masser la main droite sur le canapé.

"J'ai été chercher les bandes dans la salle de bain, mais je n'arrive pas à faire un bandage correct avec ma main gauche."

Je pose les courses sur le sol et j'enlève rapidement mon manteau avant de me précipiter vers mon ami. Je fais mentalement l'inventaire des dégâts, et je laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucun os n'est cassé.

"Je vais chercher de la glace à la cuisine. Reste assis."

Je reviens dans le salon en moins de deux minutes, une poche de glace entourée d'un essuie dans chaque main. Sherlock s'est laissé aller contre le dos du canapé et a fermé les yeux. Je pose l'une des poches sur son visage et il sursaute légèrement, avant de la prendre dans sa main valide pour la maintenir en place sur sa lèvre.

"Merci, John."

"Tu me diras merci quand j'en aurai fini avec ta main. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anderson, maintenant ?"

Assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, j'écoute son compte-rendu des évènements en appliquant la seconde poche ses jointures ensanglantées.

"Quand je suis arrivé, Lestrade était occupé avec Donovan dans son bureau, et j'ai dû l'attendre dans le couloir. Anderson passait par là, et il a trouvé intelligent de remarquer que je n'étais pas accompagné de mon _'petit chien'_. Je crois avoir insulté son intellect de plusieurs façons plus ou moins vulgaires avant d'envoyer mon poing saluer sa mâchoire. Il a trouvé courtois de me rendre la politesse."

"Sherlock, combien de fois faudra-t-il te rappeler qu'Anderson ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui donnes de l'importance en remarquant sa présence ?"

Mon colocataire me répond par un grognement et détourne la tête, feignant ne pas avoir entendu ma réflexion. Je dépose la poche de glace et je me concentre sur la désinfection de sa main. Pris par la tâche en cours, je ne remarque pas que les yeux de mon ami sont fixés sur moi, sur l'expression de mon visage. Je suis inquiet que Sherlock se soit senti agressé par Anderson au point d'être le premier à user de la force. D'ailleurs, l'insulte ne le concernait pas directement, puisque c'est de moi que le légiste se moquait. Mais pourquoi Sherlock prendrait-il ma défense de cette manière ?

"John, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop."

La surprise me fait lâcher le tube de pommade cicatrisante. Je le récupère et commence à appliquer la dite pommade sur les jointures enflées.

"Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu réponds aux provocations de manière _physique_, ça suscite la réflexion."

"Je n'apprécie pas que l'on dénigre et tourne en ridicule le peu de choses et de personnes que je respecte. Si tu peux laisser sans problème parler ceux qui disent du mal de toi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces."

Je suis touché de savoir que je fais partie du peu de personnes que Sherlock respecte. J'ai terminé de bander sa main, et je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard. Son expression est indéchiffrable, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Je lève la main pour écarter une boucle de son visage, et il l'emprisonne dans la sienne lorsque j'essaye de m'éloigner.

"Sherlock... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te battes pour moi. Je préfère que tu rentres entier à la maison plutôt que de devoir te soigner parce que tu as voulu défendre mon honneur. Je comprends qu'il ne soit pas facile d'entendre quelqu'un comme Anderson dire du mal d'une personne que tu respectes, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de le laisser avoir cette emprise sur toi."

"Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on dise du mal de la personne que j'aime."

Je sens mon cœur commencer à battre la chamade, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par sortir de ma poitrine. Le métal des yeux de Sherlock est en ébullition, sa main autour de la mienne me semble brûlante, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver sa lèvre légèrement gonflée terriblement _sexy_.

_'Sexy ? Oh mon Dieu...'_

Le chat du silence me donne des coups de griffes pour que je ne le laisse pas s'installer, pour que je réponde aux mots de Sherlock, à ce qui doit être la phrase la plus proche d'une déclaration que le détective soit capable de formuler. Encore une fois, les mots me manquent, et je me sens stupide, tellement stupide à côté de cet homme extraordinaire qui me regarde avec des yeux, des yeux presque suppliants...

Je laisse mes émotions, mes instincts prendre le dessus. Je me penche lentement vers Sherlock, et je dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres enflées. Ses yeux se sont fermés, comme les miens, et je prends son visage entre mes mains, avec presque trop de douceur. La sensation de ses lèvres, le goût métallique du sang, la chaleur de son visage entre mes mains, tout me transporte et m'émerveille. Je n'ose pas m'avouer que je rêvais exactement de ça, de cette _intimité_ avec Sherlock. L'intimité qui avait commencé dans les habitudes, et dans ce _'nous' _qui faisait danser les papillons dans mon estomac. Il interrompt le baiser le premier, glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et fourre son nez dans le creux de mon cou. Je laisse glisser mes mains le long de sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, je le serre contre moi, j'essaye de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens.

Pas besoin de mots. Sherlock sait. Il savait probablement ce que je ressentais avant même que je m'en rende compte, et avait sans doute prévu tout le déroulement de cette scène. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, de toute façon. Je pense qu'on peut montrer plus d'amour à quelqu'un en prenant soin de lui qu'en le harcelant de mots dégoulinants d'une tendresse feinte. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de dire _'je t'aime'_, mais chaque fois que je prends soin de cet homme, je commets un acte d'amour.

Je sens, comme la veille, son corps se relaxer. Il est à peine 11:00, et il est un peu tôt pour une sieste, mais je ne veux pas briser ce moment. Le silence me jette un regard méprisant.

"Sherlock ? Si tu es fatigué, je propose que l'on s'installe sur une surface un peu plus confortable."

J'essaye de me persuader que ça ne sonne pas comme une proposition. Du moins, pas encore.

J'arrive sans trop de peine à l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous nous glissons tout habillés sous les draps, et Sherlock passe possessivement un bras autour de ma taille en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caresse ses boucles sombres, l'apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, savourant son odeur, sa présence, son souffle contre mon cou.

Anderson va sérieusement regretter d'avoir fait du mal à l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu moins bon que le précédent, mais j'aimais moi aussi l'ambiance de cette histoire, et je voulais la faire durer un peu :) Je n'ai plus fait pleurer John, alors ne me tapez pas xD

J'espère revenir bientôt avec de nouvelles idées à vous présenter...

En espérant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai pris à écrire pour vous,

~Layla


End file.
